Trickster Manifestation
Trickster Manifestation is the sixth short film from the Wonderful Memories mini-series based around the Ninja and the Mane Six in the future timeline, taking place sometime after the series finale of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. In this short, Luster Dawn and the Ninja's children have gone to the Corn Maze, but the Young Ninja made up a legend known as the Trickster. Plot On Day of the Departed/Nightmare Night, Luster Dawn was excited for her first Nightmare Night holiday. She was dressed as Sonammbula and checks with Colten and Chika with their Nightmare Night costumes. Colten dressed as the Samurai while Chika dresses as a Fairy. They were going for trick-or-treating with Bobby and Gabby, until they stopped at the Treehouse of Harmony. When they went inside, they even saw the Young Ninja and Antonia watching a horror movie. Although Gabby hates horror movies, she asked them to go for the Corn Maze of Terror, until Nelson warned that on Nightmare Night, there is a monster that eats people who desire who lack the "Nightmare Night spirit." After hearing a terrible story, the Young Ninja and Antonia joins them for the Corn Maze of Terror. When they entered the Corn Maze of Terror, they saw a zombie-like Monster who tries to eat them. Gabby was afraid of Nightmare Night, as she doesn’t want to be eaten by a monster. Somehow, they saw the Trickster and nearly attacked Gabby. The children confront the Trickster with Spinjitzu and Magic, but it was very ineffective. When the Trickster nearly eats Gabby, Nelson takes a final blow, until it is revealed to be Dareth. Confused, Gabby told Dareth that he is not the Trickster, and the Young Ninja's story is just a made-up. Back at the Treehouse of Harmony, the children are all enjoying the party, until Damien tells the legend of Nightmare Moon, which all of the children refused to hear it. Cast *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Bobby Walker - David Kaye *Caralisa - Tabitha St. Germain *Chika - Kelly Metzger *Colten - Dean Petriw *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Damien - Andrew Francis *Felix - Giles Panton *Gabby Walker - Chantal Strand *Kimberly - Shannon-Chan Kent *Luster Dawn - Sabrina Pitre *Nelson - David Reynolds *Zachary - Gavin Langelo Transcript *Trickster Manifestation (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Nelson *The title of this episode is a nod to the MLP episode, "Inspiration Manifestation" *This is the second Halloween special in the series. The first is "Day of the Departed". *List of costumes that the main characters wear: **Luster Dawn: Somnammbula **Colten: Samurai **Chika: Fairy **Nelson: Dracula **Caralisa: Cinderella **Damien: Master Yang, except he doesn’t have a mustache **Felix: Alien Hunter **Kimberly: Witch **Zachary: Han Solo **Antonia: Quiet One (like Harumi) **Bobby: Owen Grady **Gabby Walker: Dragon Hunter *Nelson depicts the tale of the Trickster who eat people who desire who lack the "Nightmare Night spirit" is similar to the Summerween Trickster in [https://gravityfalls.fandom.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_(TV_series) Gravity Falls], which is said to punish children who do not show proper respect to the Summerween spirit. *This short and "Wereprincess" take place simultaneously, with the former focusing Luster Dawn and their friends faced the legendary Monster heard from Nelson’s story and the latter focusing on Akita finding what to wear for the costume, after hearing the stories about a werewolf.